Ocasiones
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Simples ocasiones de su vida juntos, en que Draco recuerda lo mucho que ama a Harry.


**Ocasiones**

**Sumario:** Simples ocasiones de su vida juntos, en que Draco recuerda lo mucho que ama a Harry.

**Género:** Romance.

**Claves:** AU: Drarry, basado en _Las puertas que no deben abrirse. _Fluff. No es necesario leer la otra historia antes.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

**Ocasiones**

_**28/07: Comida **_

—…creo que es lo mejor que he hecho hasta ahora.

Draco rebosa orgullo cuando se sienta junto a él, en el comedor, y lo mira expectante. Harry contiene la risa y carraspea, para luego hablar con toda la solemnidad que es capaz de reunir.

—Entonces vamos a probarlo —Con el tenedor, señala el plato de comida recién preparada, y hace ademán de recoger el primer bocado.

Poco después de comprometerse con Harry, y gracias a las ideas sobre explotación laboral, salario justo y quehaceres mágicos que Hermione le ha metido en la cabeza durante los últimos meses, Draco decidió que no sería necesario un elfo. Él podía cocinar, como cualquier mago normal.

_¿Cierto?_

Sí, le faltaba práctica. Sí, también era verdad que nunca había entrado a una cocina hasta el último año en Hogwarts, cuando descubrió el camino y le pidió unos bocadillos a los elfos.

Unos años atrás, habría considerado demente a quien le insinuase que se pasaría una hora metido en la cocina, con un recetario mágico, y su principal (y único) comensal sería el mismo Harry Potter. Pero hace unos años, tampoco tenía planes de llevar un anillo a juego con el suyo, ni estarían conversando acerca de mudarse juntos.

Él sigue atento a la manera en que Harry prueba, divertido y cohibido a partes iguales por la desesperación que tiene por hacerlo _bien_, grabada en cada facción del rostro. Weasley se había burlado de su idea de cocinar, y aunque Granger reprendió a su prometido pelirrojo, él se enojó tanto que juró, frente a la segunda familia de su Harry, que _podría_ hacerlo.

Al tragar, Harry ríe por lo bajo y se estira para besarle la mejilla. De forma automática, siente que cada músculo de su cuerpo se deshace de una tensión imaginaria, y sonríe a medias.

—¿Eso fue una felicitación? —Murmura. El otro hombre suelta un largo "hm", para luego encogerse de hombros y seguir comiendo.

—Con práctica, lo harás todavía mejor —Es lo único que contesta, pero Draco se siente satisfecho.

Cuando toma un cubierto y está por arrebatarle un poco para comer también, sin embargo, Harry lo detiene al sujetarle la muñeca.

—Hey —Se queja en un tono de falso entusiasmo, con esa sonrisa que había aprendido a reconocer como _nerviosa_. O como él la llamaba: "del momento en que intenta disimular algo"—, no te comas mi almuerzo.

Harry cambia su expresión a una que es _casi_ de disculpa, él entrecierra los ojos. Forcejean de la forma más absurda posible, uno intentando probar, el otro frenándolo.

Cuando lo consigue, está parado detrás del asiento de su prometido, pasa los brazos sobre sus hombros, y tiene que utilizar su tenedor para tomar el bocado.

Si su madre no lo hubiese educado tan bien como lo hizo, lo habría _escupido_.

Era grumoso, insípido, algunas partes viscosas y húmedas que no deberían haber quedado así, tenía un _algo_ no identificable que era duro como una piedra contra sus muelas. Al tragar, podría jurar que le raspó la garganta desde adentro, tuvo que convocar un vaso de agua y beberla de un trago.

Oh, Merlín. Apenas empezó a lloriquear, Harry suspiró y lo rodeó con un brazo, tirando de él, contra su voluntad, a pesar de las débiles protestas y empujones sin fuerza que le dio, para que se sentase en su regazo.

—Quita esa cara —Antes de que se diese cuenta de qué pasaba, él ya le había arrebatado el tenedor, y comía otro bocado, frente a su mirada incrédula—, no está _tan_ mal.

¡¿Qué no estaba _tan_ mal?!

—¡Es lo más asqueroso que he probado en mi vida! ¡Y eso que estuve en La Madriguera cuando Ginevra intentó aprender a cocinar como su madre, y cuando a la Comadreja le dio por hacerle un pastel de cumpleaños a Granger! Es horrible, es simplemente- ¡¿por qué lo sigues comiendo?! —Con un chillido, le quitó el tenedor de las manos, alejando el próximo bocado de él. Barrió la mesa con magia e hizo desaparecer desde el plato hasta los cubiertos—. ¿Qué es lo que está mal contigo? ¿Cómo puedes-?

Se calla. Harry tiene _esa _expresión, la de los ojos brillantes, muy, _muy _verdes, la sonrisa suave y afectuosa, que le dificulta pensar con claridad y le da una sacudida a su estómago.

—No tenías que comerlo…—Musita, tras un momento, en que no puede hacer más que gimotear frente a su futuro esposo.

Cuando Harry lo estrecha más cerca, apoya la cabeza en su hombro y se deja consentir por los besos en la frente y las manos que acarician su espalda baja.

—Tú lo hiciste —Replica él, como si fuese la respuesta para todo. Draco vuelve a lloriquear.

—Pudiste haber dicho que era asqueroso al menos-

—_Tú_ lo hiciste —Insiste, con una pausa breve entre cada palabra para darle mayor énfasis. Tiene los labios presionados contra su cabeza por un instante; cuando Draco levanta la mirada y cambia de posición, descubre que aún le sonríe. Uno podría pensar que acaba de hacer el mejor plato del mundo, por la manera en que Harry lo ve—. Fue sólo tu primer intento, no esperaba que fuese perfecto. _Sé_ que lo harás mejor.

Él arruga el entrecejo y frunce los labios.

—No, no volveré a cocinar por el resto de mi vida.

Su prometido rueda los ojos.

—Mañana lo haremos juntos —Decide por él, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas que le siguieron a esas palabras.

Cuando se hubiese resignado a la idea de intentarlo otro día, enterraría el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, y pensaría que su Harry era muy, muy tonto.

_Y lo amaba por eso._

_**19/03: Hogar **_

Draco estaba seguro de que no se suponía que funcionase _así_.

La primera vez fue extraño. Era una casa pequeña, la trabajadora de bienes raíces mágicas le fue recomendada por Pansy (y Pansy _siempre_ sabía de lo que hablaba, así que por supuesto que la escuchó). Él no creía que necesitasen tanto espacio; adoraba los lujos, pero después de su reducido apartamento, cualquier lugar se sentía enorme, además, los sitios demasiado grandes le hacían pensar en la Mansión, casi vaciada de muebles y decoraciones, durante la Segunda Guerra. No eran recuerdos que quisiese mantener en el futuro que pensaba construir con él.

El problema fue que Harry entró, dio una vuelta en la sala, sacudió la cabeza, y salió, dejándolo en el pasillo del recibidor con la trabajadora y una expresión de confusión absoluta. Supuso que era tan sencillo como que no le gustaba, y eso estaba bien.

Pero la siguiente casa no resultó mejor. Harry frunció el ceño nada más poner un pie dentro, masculló acerca de la falta del segundo piso _(¿para qué quería un segundo piso?) _y lo poco 'parecida' que era.

La tercera casa no se llevó más que un vistazo de su parte. La cuarta hizo que diese otra vuelta, que terminó en una respuesta negativa.

Durante el recorrido de la octava, fue que Draco lo oyó susurrar, casi lloriqueando:

—Esta no es.

Para la novena, estaba decidido a ponerle un alto y decirle lo idiota que estaba siendo, y que si no quería mudarse con él, al menos se comportase tan Gryffindor como se suponía era y se lo dijese en la cara. Y sí, puede que estuviese _un poco_ herido.

Pero fue diferente ese día. Al entrar, su prometido se paró en el centro de la sala, giró sobre los talones y permaneció unos minutos observando la vieja chimenea, que según la trabajadora, necesitaba una reconstrucción.

Recorrieron el segundo piso y notó que Harry llevaba un conteo de los cuartos y se detenía un momento extra en las puertas, como si las comparase con _algo _que él no podía ver o entender.

Draco estaba cansado, frustrado, y dispuesto a gritarle a su novio lo idiota que podía ser a veces, cuando él sonrió, el gesto le iluminó el rostro de ese modo que lo hacía incapaz de enojarse _en verdad_ con Harry.

—Aquí, mira —Él le sujetó los hombros y lo encaminó hacia el sótano, que no había visto antes, una construcción de roca que se asemejaba de una manera imposible a las mazmorras y le hacía pensar en horas de compañía silenciosa, aprendiendo el arte de las pociones de Snape, cuando no era más que un niño que aún lo respetaba y admiraba, al mismo nivel que a su padre.

Nunca admitía cuánto le hacía falta su padrino, con su actitud huraña, sus reprimendas, su falta de tacto. Él había intentado, a su manera, llevarlo por el camino correcto, aunque hiciese parecer lo opuesto, y si sólo lo hubiese escuchado-

—Imagina que es un laboratorio de pociones —Le susurró Harry, recargando la barbilla sobre su hombro. Lo abrazaba por detrás—. Allí va la mesa de trabajo, larga, de piedra gris. Puedes poner un armario de ingredientes por allá, unos estantes con muestras. Te quedará espacio para algunas sillas. He oído que hay instrumentos nuevos que utilizan los pocionistas para-

Draco no lo dejó terminar. Se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos, le rodeó el cuello, y lo besó hasta quedarse sin aliento, sintiendo la sonrisa de Harry sobre sus labios en todo momento.

Aún no le había contado lo mucho que quería dedicarse a las pociones y lo incorrecto que lo consideraba, dada su educación sangrepura y deberes con los Malfoy. _No se daría cuenta de ello, hasta un par de horas más tarde._

_**11/11: (Sin) Reservaciones **_

—¿Cómo dices que se llaman estas cosas?

—Hamburguesas.

Draco emite un vago sonido de aprobación, da otra mordida a la suya y asiente para sí mismo. Sí, es oficial. Ama esas cosas muggles.

—¿Y sabes hacer una?

—No es muy difícil —Desde que terminó de comer y él pidió la segunda, sorprendiéndolo, Harry tiene un codo apoyado en el borde de la mesa y recarga la barbilla en su palma. Lo observa con una sonrisa divertida.

—Cuando me pregunten, en diez o veinte años, por qué me casé contigo este día, diré que fue porque me dijiste que sabías preparar ham- ¿ham-? —Dejó de limpiarse los dedos con una servilleta y estrechó los ojos, confundido por el nombre. Nunca lo había escuchado.

—Una hamburguesa —Harry se rio—. Pero eso no tendrá sentido, porque nos casamos _antes_ de que te trajese aquí.

—Sólo ellos lo sabrán —Cabeceó en dirección a sus acompañantes, reunidos en una mesa junto a la de ellos, que era sólo de dos puestos, porque el local no tenía otra y su esposo lo consideró gracioso así.

Que estuviesen en un lugar como aquel, el día de su boda, en vez de en un elegante banquete en el patio de la Mansión Malfoy, se debe a Harry. Harry y sus nulos dotes de organizador, sus "yo me encargo de esto, relájate" y sus "no te preocupes" que los dejaron sin ninguna reservación en una ocasión tan importante de sus vidas.

Draco quiso lanzarle un _Avada_. Si no lo amase tanto, lo habría hecho.

Al pensarlo mejor, podía ver por qué le resultaba tan cómico que Lucius y Narcissa, con sus vestimentas a juego y costosas, estuviesen sentados en esas incómodas sillas, a un lado de unos curiosos Weasley que también hacían preguntas sobre la comida, una Hermione embarazada que les explicaba con calma, y Pansy y Blaise, con expresiones tan desorientadas como entretenidas al intentar descubrir cómo se comía lo que venden ahí.

Sonreía al ver la extraña escena, sin darse cuenta.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho, tiempo atrás, que así concluiría el día de su boda, lo habría llevado al área mental de San Mungo. Al parecer, su futuro terminaba siendo todo lo que jamás imaginó.

Y se lo debía a _él_.

—¿Qué? —Harry ladeó la cabeza, todavía sonriéndole, cuando se percató de que llevaba varios segundos mirándolo y no decía nada.

—¿Puedo tener otra _hambunesa_?

—¿Eres capaz de comerte tres? —Cuando se echó a reír, Draco le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, hasta que asintió y la ordenó por él, porque se negaba a hablar con esos muggles con tan poca clase para vestirse de amarillo y rojo, y lucir sombreros extraños.

Sí, puede que no hubiese sido el día que se imaginó, pero Harry sujetó su mano por encima de la mesa, le besó los nudillos, y también sobre el anillo de matrimonio. _Y él no habría cambiado nada._

_**08/10: Niños **_

—…es lo más precioso de este mundo. _Después_ de ti —Harry aclara lo último con una sonrisa, él rueda los ojos.

—No entiendo por qué te gustan tanto.

Es otoño. Van de la mano por uno de los parques mágico-muggles que tan normales son desde el comienzo del siglo en esa zona de Londres.

Rose, la hija de dos años de la Comadreja y Granger, que está bajo su cuidado mientras sus padres van a una revisión médica por el segundo embarazo de la bruja, corre unos pasos por delante de ellos. Cuando está a punto de caerse, Draco la levita con un hechizo, para que se enderece, y suelta un bufido.

Merlín, los niños pueden ser tan fastidiosos. Requieren demasiados cuidados, demasiada atención.

—Siempre pensé que sería lindo tener una familia —Murmura su esposo, sin dejar de sonreír y balancear sus manos unidas, distraído.

Draco vuelve a fijarse en la _mocosa_, que se cae, justo como temía desde que hizo caso omiso de su advertencia de no correr y se alejó de ellos. Pero la _enana_ no llora, como cabría esperarse, sino que se levanta tambaleante, se limpia las rodillas, y se da la vuelta para hacerles una señal de que está bien, elevando el pulgar. Harry la felicita y pronto la _pequeña comadreja_ vuelve a asumir que es un caballo en una pista de carreras muggle.

Al alcanzar el conjunto de juegos, de columpio y toboganes, en uno de los extremos del parque, Harry lo suelta para ir con la niña y ayudarla a subir a uno de los columpios, donde le ajusta lo que cree que se ve como un cinturón, para después empujarla. Está sonriendo todavía, sus ojos brillan.

Cuando Rose baje y se abrace a sus piernas, pidiéndole un helado y llamándolo "tío", por un momento, Harry lucirá como la persona más feliz y enternecida del mundo. Draco desviará la mirada y comenzará a pensar en ciertos temas que nunca han discutido, a pesar de que sabe cuánto lo quiere su esposo.

_**22/03: Príncipe**_

Se detiene bajo el umbral de la entrada al cuarto nuevo; la pintura todavía está impecable, la cuna ocupa el centro, nunca ha visto una que tenga más peluches y juguetes, las pegatinas muggles del techo brillan y se combinan a los encantamientos móviles que le dan vida a galaxias inexistentes, para _Jaimie_.

Es la primera noche que tienen al bebé en casa.

Draco luego reconocería frente a su esposo que él nunca lo escuchó llorar esa vez, y sería la razón de los encantamientos que colocarían a las puertas de las habitaciones más adelante. Harry se había levantado, supuso que al percatarse del ruido, y se fue sin hacer el más mínimo sonido, para no alertarlo.

Fue el despertar en una cama vacía, de pronto, lo que lo alarmó. Pero cualquier idea negativa y paranoica, que puede que todavía tuviese de vez en cuando a esas alturas, quedó en el olvido cuando escuchó la voz de su esposo en el corredor.

No creía que le hubiese hablado _así_ a alguien antes. Sonaba como si no supiese si llorar, reír, o arrullar al bebé que mecía en sus brazos, de espaldas al pasillo.

—…tranquilo, príncipe, papá está aquí —Harry le besó la frente, justo debajo de la mata desordenada de cabello negro, que Narcissa le había recomendado cortar (porque se suponía que era el procedimiento a seguir cuando un niño nacía con el pelo así). Él tenía la sensación de que era un hecho que no cambiaría, y de cierto modo, la idea le encantaba.

Imaginar que pudiese _parecerse_ a Harry al crecer, le fascinaba.

A pesar de sus pegas, los retrasos de los planes, las dudas, no podía encontrar una sola emoción negativa en ese instante, con su esposo murmurando contra la cabeza de la criatura más pequeña, inocente y pura que tenían en su vida, y él pensando que quizás, _sólo quizás_, ese amor que sentía podía dividirse en dos.

Podía enamorarse _un poco _más de ese idiota que era el amor de su vida, y adorar al pequeño príncipe entre sus brazos.

(En especial, si podía derribar a Harry con un estallido de magia accidental inusual para su corta edad y salir sin un rasguño, levitando solo hacia su cuna, como hizo cuando un ruido al azar lo volvió a despertar)

_**17/09: Familia **_

—¿Puedes dejar de caminar de un lado a otro de esa forma? Vas a poner nervioso a Jaimie.

Draco se limita a dirigirle una de las peores miradas que ha dado en su vida, esa que habría tenido el efecto de un _Avada_ en cualquiera que no fuese conocido como el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Para su mala suerte, su esposo lo era.

—¿Cómo puedes estar _tan_ tranquilo? —Masculla, entre dientes.

Él no ha conseguido calmarse, ni con toda su capacidad de Oclumancia. Las palmas le sudan y pican, no puede sentarse sin mover las piernas sin control alguno, el vértigo lo invade de pronto. Le duele la cabeza y no estaría sorprendido si tuviese una arcada en cualquier momento, por lo revuelto que sentía el estómago.

Harry, _el idiota de Harry_, en cambio, está sentado en una de las sillas duras de la sala de espera y juega con uno de los peluches de dragón de Jaimie, en su asiento portabebés mágico que cambia de forma, para distraerlo, aunque no pueda entender la relevancia de ese día. Aparentemente, su esposo tampoco podía.

—¡Son dos! —Le recuerda, conteniendo un grito cuando se escucha el "sh" general de las paredes del hospital, para el momento en que alguien levanta la voz. Draco está seguro de que comenzó a temblar de puro nerviosismo.

—¿Qué tiene que sean dos? —Replica él, con esa calma que detesta porque la mantiene en los instantes más extraños para un ser humano normal. Como si supiese la manera en que ocurrirá—. Las vamos a amar también, por igual, ¿o no?

Es obvio que sí, por Merlín. Cuando Draco aceptó regresar al hospital, convencido de que un segundo intento con el método alternativo de cruce de genes que ponían en práctica desde hace años, estaría bien, fue porque podía admitir que tener a James en casa, era de lo mejor que les había pasado. Harry y él no podían ser más felices que en esas mañanas en que su pequeño príncipe caminaba, tambaleándose y tropezándose, hasta su cuarto, y hacía un esfuerzo por impulsarse hacia arriba de la cama y meterse en medio de ambos, para darles los buenos días.

Entonces no se le ocurrió que el resultado arrojaría dos. _Dos niñas._

Dos de esos seres enanos que _dependerían_ de ellos.

Draco no creía poder con tres. Estaba demostrado que era capaz de tener a uno, dos todavía era un buen número. Tres, a la vez, lo _mareaba_.

Sería el peor padre del mundo. Se olvidaría de atender a alguno, no los escucharía, no tendría tiempo, ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a balancearlo con las salidas como Auror de Harry y su proyecto de abrir una botica. ¿Tendría que retrasarlo? Era seguro que iba a hacerlo.

¿Cómo hacían aquellos que tenían _más_ de un hijo?

¿Cómo hacían los Weasley?

Tal vez habría empezado a hiperventilar, si de repente no se hubiese girado, dispuesto a volver a trazar la línea que hacía de camino para su ansiedad en ese pasillo, y se hubiese encontrado de frente a su esposo. Parpadeó. Dio un vistazo alrededor. James estaba más ocupado en mover las alas de su dragón de felpa, que en la distancia tomada por Harry y la crisis nerviosa de su otro padre.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —Inquiere él, con suavidad, sosteniéndole las muñecas, como si planease retenerlo ahí para que no huyese por el pánico.

—Son dos —Repitió, su voz convertida en un susurro tembloroso.

No se suponía que fuese _así_. El procedimiento era simple; mezcla de genes, combinación de magia, una donadora, los medimagos aseguraban que el niño estaría en las mismas condiciones de uno nacido por métodos tradicionales.

Todavía era bastante reciente, y él nunca había escuchado de una pareja que tuviese dos al mismo tiempo. No se le pasó por la cabeza que fuese posible.

—Y serán niñas hermosas —Le aclaró Harry, alzando sus manos para besarle los nudillos. Había adoptado ese hábito de presionar los labios sobre el anillo de matrimonio desde el día en que lo usó por primera vez—, tan inteligentes y hábiles como su padre —Draco intentó sonreír. Sólo logró una mueca vacilante—. Llenarán la casa de risas, van a jugar y molestar a James, le inculcarán un sentido de protección y responsabilidad, como hermano mayor. Un día, pensarás en hoy, y te reirás de haber estado tan asustado, cuando veas que tendremos a los hijos más maravillosos que pueden existir.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Y si no sale bien? Los Malfoy no tenemos más de un hijo por buenos motivos.

Harry sólo le sonrió, de esa manera curiosa, que le hacía pensar que _sabía_ algo que él no. Antes de que pudiese quejarse o divagar más, capturó sus labios. Draco se dejó arrastrar en un abrazo, permitiendo a sus músculos unos valiosos instantes para liberar la tensión acumulada.

—Lo harás bien. Lo _haremos_ bien —Murmuró contra su oreja, estrechándolo con fuerza suficiente para que se quejase, bajo otras circunstancias. Esa vez, necesitaba que fuese justo así—. Confía en mí. Son nuestras hijas, no te vas a arrepentir.

—Nunca me he arrepentido de nada contigo —Contestó él, en voz baja. Harry le besó la mejilla.

—Eso es perfecto, porque yo tampoco.

Cuando les dieron el aviso de que podían verlas a través del cristal que daba al cuarto de infantes, el vértigo regresó. Pero, para ese momento, Harry ya estaba a su lado, entrelazando sus dedos, jalándolo hacia la ventana, y tenía una sonrisa de completa adoración y felicidad, que le hizo pensar que nada podía ir mal, si el amor de su vida se veía _así_.

—Son esas dos —Harry tocó el cristal con su mano libre. Por los nervios, Draco no se dio cuenta de que nadie les había dicho el sexo de los bebés.

(Y su esposo se había referido a ambas como "niñas" desde un principio)

Observó por el cristal, localizó los dos bultos de mantas, donde se descubrían las caritas enrojecidas, y sin saberlo, le dio un apretón a la mano de su esposo y copió su sonrisa maravillada.

_**24/08: Seguridad **_

Draco sabía, quizás desde una edad más temprana que algunas personas, lo que era el miedo.

_Creía_ saberlo, al menos.

El día en que llegó el aviso del Ministerio sobre la misión que salió mal, conoció un diferente tipo de miedo; paralizante, sofocante, pesado sobre su cuerpo con una fuerza invisible e imposible de retirar.

No podía hilar pensamientos coherentes, no podía terminar de reaccionar. Daba vueltas por el pasillo del hospital como un autómata histérico. Ni Granger hablándole en tono tranquilizador y maternal, ni Weasley, zarandeándolo, ni siquiera su propia madre, intentando envolverlo con los brazos, hicieron nada para cambiar sus nervios crispados.

No durmió. No comió. Tampoco se echó a llorar en ningún momento, pero era peor. _Mucho peor._

Nadie se habría sentido sorprendido si se hubiese desplomado en cualquier instante. Gritó a los medimagos un par de veces, luego no pudo recordar lo que les dijo y se sintió avergonzado de perder la compostura. Un estallido de magia, de esos que no tenía desde muy joven, rompió más de uno de los focos de luz blanca del pasillo y arrancó una pata de una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

Los niños preguntaban por Harry y no _tenía_ respuesta, porque no le decían nada a él; aquella era la situación más desesperante que había experimentado. Lo único que lo sacó del shock fue _escucharlos_ llorar.

Tenía el rostro enterrado entre las manos cuando Narcissa se agachó a su lado y le dijo que se los llevaría a la Mansión hasta que aquello hubiese sido solucionado. Él recordaría haber asentido. Sólo pidió que le diese un momento para abrazarlos, uno por uno, y murmurar sobre sus cabezas, besándoles la frente y las mejillas, como si nada estuviese pasando, porque ellos no tenían por qué percibir su terror inminente. No era justo. Harry y él se prometieron nunca dejarlos tener miedo de ese modo.

Le prometió a las niñas que irían al parque en cuanto pudiesen, y a James, le pidió que las cuidase, que no las dejase solas, más de lo necesario, mientras estuviesen con su abuela.

Y en cuanto sus tres pequeños desaparecieron por el corredor, _decayó_.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado después, cuánto tiempo duró, él no habría sabido contestar. Cuando los medimagos lo dejaron pasar, Harry estaba consciente, pero inmovilizado por orden general del hospital.

Draco se paró junto a la cama, lo observó por largo rato, y de pronto, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza que sus tres hijos juntos; nada fue capaz de calmarlo, hasta que él mismo se convenció de que estaba bien. _De que no había perdido a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo._

_**27/01: Incluso en el peor día**_

Aquel día nada había ido como él quería. Con la inauguración de la botica, sólo llegaron los problemas.

Días de planificación y salidas de improviso, los galeones invertidos, las noches en vela frente a los pergaminos y frascos de tinta. No había estado presente la primera vez que Jaimie pudo subirse a la escoba de _niños grandes _y volar solo, luego se había sentido el peor ejemplar de padre que podía existir, incluso cuando su hijo, emocionado, le enseñaba lo bien que podía volar (que no era nada bien, porque aún parecía que se caería al menor descuido), y su esposo no dejaba de besarlo y murmurar que no era su culpa no haber estado porque, ¿cómo iba a saber cualquiera de ellos que James decidiría dar un paso hacia la madurez de todo mago, sólo porque Cissy lo llamó "bebé miedoso" frente a Lily y su abuela Narcissa?

Después vinieron los problemas de importación, visitas al Ministerio, entrar y salir de las oficinas, ignorar las miradas despectivas que recibía de aquellos que nunca superaron ciertos aspectos de la guerra. Y sólo para que uno de los aprendices hubiese hecho explotar un caldero a mitad de la ceremonia de apertura, llenándolos a todos de una sustancia púrpura, brillante, que les dio picazón y por la que tuvo que repartir antídotos por doquier.

Draco atravesaba uno de esos momentos de _odio general al mundo mágico, _cuando pasó por debajo del muro de la chimenea, y en vez de sacudirse el hollín que siempre le dejaba el viaje en flu sobre la túnica, se la sacó por encima de la cabeza y la arrojó sin fijarse en dónde caía, quedándose con su atuendo normal debajo. Merlín, estaba exhausto.

—¿Draco?

Se dio la vuelta tan rápido que se mareó. Por el dolor de cabeza que cargaba, palpitante y constante, su único objetivo había sido la jodida cama en ese maldito segundo piso que no podía detestar más en ese instante, porque lo obligaba a moverse tanto para llegar allí.

No había reparado en el hecho de que la sala no estaba vacía, una luz todavía permanecía encendida, y probablemente habría pasado de ellos, si Harry no lo hubiese llamado con ese tono suave que tenía para cuando _sabía_ que lo único que le provocaría sería hundir el rostro en su hombro y quedarse ahí, hasta que el mundo pareciese comportarse _un poco _más agradable con él.

Su esposo estaba en el sofá amplio de la sala; Cissy, sentada a un lado, se recargaba en su costado, bajo uno de sus brazos, y Jaimie se tendía sobre las piernas de su hermana y el mueble, con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de su padre. Lily adoptaba la misma posición, del otro lado. Los tres niños dormían.

—Intentaron esperarte despiertos —Indicó él, en un susurro, apuntándolos. Draco sólo pudo soltar una risa temblorosa y pensar que no le podía ir _tan_ mal, cuando lo invadía esa sensación de que se _derretía_ por dentro, porque las cuatro personas en ese estúpido mueble eran lo mejor de su vida.

Arrastró los pies en su dirección, y no tuvo que decirle nada, ya que la expresión cansada que portaba hablaba en su lugar, frente a Harry. Lo vio mover un poco a Lily, haciéndola levitar y sin despertarla, para abrirle un espacio. Draco se acomodó a su lado, sosteniendo a la pequeña niña sobre su regazo y arrullándola sobre su pecho, con murmullos dulces en el oído, para que no abriese los ojos.

—¿Algo que comentar? —Harry sonrió cuando se pegó a él, recargando la cabeza en su hombro, Lily todavía entre sus brazos. Las respiraciones profundas y regulares de sus hijos dormidos, el aroma almizclado que aparentaba ser natural en su esposo, la serenidad de la casa, lo convencieron de que _aún_ tenía bastante por lo que agradecer, y un mal día no lo cambiaría.

—Todo es una mierda —Se rio, procurando no levantar el volumen para no despertarlos, cuando él emitió un sonido vago de sorpresa y le siseó por utilizar esa palabra cerca de los niños, aunque ellos no pudiesen oírlo—, no tenía tantas ganas de _cruciar_ a alguien desde hace años, y siento que mañana simplemente no tendré energía para levantarme de la cama. _Pero_ —Añadió, ladeando el rostro, de manera que pudiese verlo de reojo. Tuvo que estirarse para darle un beso en la quijada, que le sacó una sonrisa a su esposo. Y _sí_, aquello podía compensar lo que fuese— te amo.

No necesitaba enderezarse y encararlo para saber que había arqueado las cejas al reír por lo bajo.

—¿Y eso a qué viene?

Iba a encogerse de hombros, pero Lily se removió con un débil balbuceo, y cambió de opinión, decantándose por acariciarle la espalda a la niña.

—Sólo acabo de recordarlo —Simplificó, con una sonrisita que creció al sentir que le besaba la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más contra su esposo, que también se recargó un poco en él a su vez.

—Pues creo que yo acabo de recordar que también te amo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio —Harry sonaba más que entretenido con la extraña conversación. Su voz lo relajaba, lo llenaba de esa emoción cosquilleante y cálida que existía en él desde la adolescencia, y que estaba seguro que jamás se iría—, y mucho.

—Eso está bien.

—Más que bien.

Draco estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.

* * *

**Esto tiene errores verbales-temporales y no lo corregí xdxd he dormido mal y menos de lo usual, tengo sueño, flojera, pero encontré el archivo de Word y recordé que quería subirlo, así que me dije: "¿por qué no?" ¿?**

**¡Esta es la última parte del AU de **_**Las puertas que no deben abrirse…!**_

**Si no han leído las otras historias, deberían echarles un vistazo ;)**

**Sin nada más que decir, mucho amor a ustedes, mucho amor a los niños. Harrybebé siendo lindo y torpe siempre, Draco es Draco, no me gusta mucho cómo está escrito esto, jDJDKDJ.**

**Aun así, ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
